1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data networks, and more specifically to a technique for distributed load balancing of network traffic across a data network.
2. Background
Content providers on the World Wide Web are willing to pay a great deal of money to guarantee that their content is delivered quickly and accurately to any given client. Accordingly, a great deal of research has been conducted to address the problem of speeding up HTTP transactions conducted between a client and a server, particularly in situations where there is a relatively large propagation delay between the client and the server.
Although the speed of data transmission across the Internet is continuing to increase, the propagation delay associated with the speed of an electrical signal traveling through a wire or fiberoptic cable (i.e. the speed of light) cannot be reduced. Such delays are becoming a significant factor in the overall propagation delay between the server and client. In order to reduce the overall propagation delay between a given server and a given client, conventional techniques have resorted to replicating the server system, and placing multiple copies of the replicated server system at locations as near as possible to the client.
Thus, for example, a common technique used by content providers is to store content from the host server in co-location spaces that are geographically distributed over a wide area. The co-location spaces form an overlay network that is more costly and less flexible, but provide better service than the traditional Internet. Typically the ISPs which manage the co-location spaces charge the content provider for each megabyte stored in the co-location space. The co-location spaces may be implemented as proxy servers, which pull specific data from the host server in response to specific client requests, or may be implemented as fully replicated servers which include all the information of the host server.
Although the use of co-location spaces will help reduce the overall propagation delay between a server and client, another issue which arises relates to the problem of determining how an arbitrary client is redirected to the nearest replica or proxy server, particularly where it is not known ahead of time which clients will be asking for information and where the clients are located. Some conventional techniques have been implemented to address this problem, but typically require the use of a gateway router.
An alternate technique for predicting, for a given client, the nearest replica or proxy server to that client has been developed by Akamai Technologies, Inc. (of Cambridge, Mass.). The proprietary Akamai routing technique involves constructing a network map of the Internet topology. The network map information is stored in a central network operating center or NOC which is located on a specific Akamai server. When a client attempts to access a content provider's site which is part of the Akamai overlay network of co-location servers, the client will initiate a DNS resolution request, which is resolved by the NOC server. The NOC dynamically resolves the requested domain name to a co-location server address that is nearest topologically to the client, using information from the network map.
However, in order for Akamai's routing technique to be successfully implemented, the network topology map must be continually updated and maintained. According to at least one school of thought, however, maintaining an accurate Internet topology may be nearly impossible since the Internet topology is dynamically changing and is exponentially growing in size and complexity each day.
More importantly, the Akaimi routing technique is limited only to resolving DNS queries implemented using DNS protocol. Currently, the Akaimi technique for re-routing clients to a nearest proxy server is not extendable to other protocols such as, for example, TCP. Thus, for example, when a client obtains a particular IP address of a server, and subsequently attempts to initiate a TCP connection with that server, the Akaimi technique can not be used to re-route the client to establish a TCP connection with a topologically closer proxy server.
Accordingly, in light of the foregoing, there exists a continual need to develop alternative solutions for providing fast and efficient routing and load balancing of web traffic across data networks.